Foam shields have been used during martial arts training to develop and enhance skill, muscle-coordination, etc. More particularly, these shields are shaped generally as rectangular, oval or round pillows and have front strike surfaces. In use, the shields are typically held by live-partners while trainees deliver kicks and punches against the front strike surfaces of the shields. The shields have foams or other materials for absorbing impact generated by such kicks and punches. While the shields provide an effective tool for trainees to develop martial arts skills, they are not designed to produce artificial sounds in response to impact delivered thereto. Foam shields adapted to generate such sounds would make martial arts training fun and entertaining.